


This Won't Hurt A Bit

by SparkyArcher



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Holy profanity, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a horrifying realization. She does not have pierced ears. Whatever is she to do with the earring Zevran gave her. Tornta offers a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't Hurt A Bit

It was beautiful, truly simple and yet elegant, certainly the sort of earring a noble would wear but that wasn’t the reason Willow had spent the last hour staring at it. She hadn’t thought of what she was going to do with it when Zevran had given it to her and they had agreed to call it a proposal but it had occurred to her shortly after that she did not have pierced ears.   
“Hey dwarf!” Willow called as Tornta strolled passed.  
“What do you want elf?” Tornta huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, so much for a nice evening stroll.  
“You have pierced ears right?” The elf asked despite being able to plainly see said piercings.  
“Are you blind as well as stupid?” Tornta mocked, a smirk crossing her face as her frienemy scowled.  
“What’s with you dwarves and calling me blind?” Willow muttered, “Anyway, where did you get them done?” She asked anyway, now was not the time she wanted to get on the dwarf’s bad side.  
“I did some of them myself. Why?” Her question was answered when she glanced to the elf’s hand and saw the gold earring. Tornta’s smirk only winded and her hands dropped to her side as she forced herself not to laugh. “You wanna pierce your ear?” The only response she got was Willow nodding, “I can do that for you.”   
“Really?” Willow grinned, she’d seen a few people with piercings and thought it’d be a simple enough process.  
“Yeah sure, you got the earring so why not?” Normally Tornta’s grin would raise some red flags for Willow but she was too wrapped up in the idea of actually having a piercing. Maker her father was going to murder her. “Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this.” Tornta muttered to herself evilly. 

It didn’t take long to find a needle and as Tornta left it to disinfect in boiling water, Willow’s nerves were starting to kick in.  
“This isn’t going to hurt is it?” Willow asked, shifting nervously on the ground, Maker she could fight an ogre and not flinch but this was getting her nervous.  
“Nah, I’ve gotten plenty piercings and they didn’t hurt. Trust me, this won’t hurt a bit.” Tornta told her, for once she was telling the truth, “But if you squirm or move at all, I’ll stab you in the face.”  
Willow gasped, “Not my beautiful face! I’ll be ruined!” She giggled, attempting to hide her discomfort with humour.  
“Alright, the needle should be ready now. Sit still.” Tornta ordered, retrieving the needle from the water carefully. The dwarf positioned the needle just shy of the tip of Willow’s ear but went no further, “’Bout here good?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” There was a moment of silence before Tornta stabbed the needle straight through the elf’s ear.

No one had ever heard Willow scream so loud before, half of Thedas probably heard it, but she stayed true to her orders and didn’t move an inch.  
“Andradte’s holy mother!” Willow cursed as Tornta slipped the earring in, “Sweet Maker that hurt like a bitch!” She squeaked as Tornta started laughing, “You said it wouldn’t hurt you rotten little liar!” Willow’s hands clutched her ear to her head when she was allowed to move and she glared at the dwarf practically rolling on the ground.  
“Well mine didn’t so I didn’t think yours would either.” Tornta managed to choke between laughs.  
“Well obviously you didn’t seem to realize that elf ears are way more sensitive than dwarf ears!” Willow hissed, tears now actually starting to drip down her face and she actually sobbed in pain. Oh the things she does for the man she loves.  
“Oops.” Tornta smirked, cleaning off the needle and tossing it back into the boiling water to clean it again.  
“Sweet Maker, never let me do that again.” Willow sniffed, finally releasing her ear as the brunt of the pain subsided but the sting was still there.  
“I thought you liked playing with sharp things?” Tornta laughed again at the glare she received.  
“Jamming a needle through my ear is not what I would call playing.” Willow huffed, “But thanks for doing this anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias to LeafBaby for the use of the tiny dwarf that enjoy causing Willow pain far too much.


End file.
